Hot Chocolate
by JustSims17
Summary: Klaine, takes place during/following the kiss
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This takes place during and after the kiss from Original Song, however the kiss takes place in the setting of 'Baby Its Cold Outside' Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Chocolate<strong>

**A Kurt/Blaine (Klaine) fic by Simone**

The atmosphere of Dalton Academy was delicious. A fire blazed in the once lonely grate, and inviting couches winked in the dancing light. It was as if the feeling of a hot chocolate on a cold night had come into being, a being whose fabulous fingertips were currently caressing mine and bringing my world to a stop.

"This duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Blaine's lips were moving but I heard no words. My mind was lost in the blissful abyss of the hot chocolate. I was drowning in it, melting like a marshmallow in the cup's depths as his lips fell upon mine. I struggled to breathe, struggled to move, until I recovered enough of my senses to place my hands on his face. Suddenly, too suddenly, he pulled away, leaving in his place a stunned silence for the few moments it took for the world to continue moving.

"We should probably practice." Blaine advised, putting a knuckle to his adorable blushing face.

"I thought we were…" I whispered.

Again he was upon me, this time with more force as his lips crashed onto mine, his hands on my face as much as mine were on his.

"I finally found you Kurt." He breathed into my ear, breaking away once more.

"The waiting was lonely." I chuckled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of the leather chair till I was against him.

"I thought we were practicing?"

Blaine smiled. "Consider this our choreography." He teased, still keeping me close to his chest.

"We have no choreography Blaine. The Warblers are soul-less." I joked.

With surprising speed he spun me round with those fabulous fingers, before dipping me towards the ground. "You are the soul." He said, letting me rise slowly back into his chest.

I would gladly have stayed in that moment for several lifetimes, if the damn bell hadn't rung.

"Class." Blaine sighed in irritation, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room. A gesture that screamed boyfriend to the world. Thankfully, this world is Dalton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far lovelies! Can't tell you how much I appreciate it :) I was considering leaving this a oneshot but I've decided to expand, so heres another chapter. As always reviews are much loved. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Kurt often sat in the back of the class with Blaine, but today it was nothing more than torturous. Blaine seemed to have become obsessed with his hands, his fingers brushing along his throughout almost the entire history lesson. The boy would be the death of him.

"Blaine you really need to stop doing that before I forget how to spell the word History." Kurt muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Blaine looked away from the teacher, who he hadn't been paying the slightest attention to anyway and whispered back. "Remember me? Marley's ghost? I'm back to tell you to live in the moment."

Kurt grinned, scribbling a note on his page before placing his hand on top of Blaine's.

From several seats across Wes and David smirked at the obvious closeness of the pair.

"Shut up." Blaine snarked, playfully hitting the pair over the head with a book as class ended and dispersed. Funny, he couldn't remember the class much. It mostly consisted of a blur, a blur of Kurt, and more Kurt.

As soon as the students were past the threshold of the classroom door David and Wes were upon them. "Congratulations Hummel." Wes said with a wink, clapping him on the shoulder annd winking in their direction.

"Way to wise up Blaine!" David called down the hall at their retreating backs, smirking at the thought of the next Warbler council.

Kurt and Blaine ignored the well meant teasing of their friends, heading towards Kurt's dorm wih seemingly permanent grins painted on their faces.

It was mere seconds after dropping their bags and folders in Kurt's dorm that they were kissing again. Kurt was still getting used to the dissiness and euphoria.

"So tell me one thing." Kurt said between kisses, trying to keep his voice as even as possible as he lightly pushed Blaine back.

"I was wondering if we were...official."

"Definitely not Kurt. Making out with your best friend is standard practice at Dalton." Blaine replied flatly, keeping his face as straight as possible.

For a moment Kurt's face fell and he looked away, his body language screaming discomfort. Blaine chuckled, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt your amazing, and my only issue is we haven't become official soon enough."

Kurt smile returned. "Well you did keep me waiting." He pouted

"I am a clueless, moronic, flawed fool. Who deserves less than Kurt Hummel." Blaine declared, raising a hand in a mock pledge gesture.

"I guess I can take that." Kurt joked, sitting down on the dorms bed and taking off the horrible shoes that were unfortunately a part of the Dalton uniform. He refused to wear such atrocities outside of classes, let alone in public. Even if his delicous... boyfriend? Was there to distract him.

Blaine leaned against the dormitory wall, looking at Kurt as if he'd never seen him before . Those curls had to be the most gorgeous thing to exist. "I say we have dinner."

"Anything but Chinese."

"I was hoping for something a bit more elegant." Blaine said with a smile, crossing his arms as Kurt reached into his bag to answer his ringing cellphone.

"Kurt Hummel." He spoke into the phone, his face lighting up at the sound of his girl Mercedes on the other end. Blaine made a mental note to embed that face and those words in his head on loop for eternity.

"Hey Kurt. Did you get my text?" Mercedes asked him over the phone.

"Yeah..." Kurt trailed off, distracted by Blaine, who had leaned sideways to glance at several photos decorating his dresser with his hands on his hips. This had the pleasing effect of causing his Dalton jacket to part slightly, exposing the shirt which clinged beautifully to the body beneath. Forcing himself to look away Kurt turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Well you didn't text me back." Mercedes scolded. "I miss you K!"

"Sorry Cedes I guess i've just been a little distrated..." Again Blaine seemed to be TRYING to kill him, running his hands through his hair and managing to scruff it up in a way that was torturously sexy.

"I think after all this time I can hear when your distracted." Mercedes said with a laugh. "Okay, come Saturday we are going shopping because I WILL see my man."

"Your still my girl Mercedes. No one here knows Gucci quite like you." Kurt assured her.

At this Blaine raised his head with a challenge in his eyes.

"Great and maybe when we meet up you can tell me all about you and Blaine."

All that Kurt managed to reply was a weak 'How...' Before the phone went dead and Blaine had his hands around his waist in a half hug.

"You know I do love Gucci..." Blaine told him, a flirty tone in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **_I'm so sorry for my terrible uploading speed. I have a few other fics in the works at the moment (Audition, Moments & Bad Boys). I also get the worst writers block. Uni work has been keeping me busy but I hope I can get some chapters done in the time I have. Please please review if you read, fav or alert. I would really appreciate and love you for it 3 Thanks guys!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Blaine tried to focus on the dinner of fettuccini and salmon in front of him but the way Kurt twirled his pasta around his fork and brought it to his lips made it impossible. He was as dainty as he was fashionable, and somehow managed to look both elegant and flawlessly seductive at the same time. There was little conversation, Blaine simply stared in awe at the beauty of the creature before him for almost the entire meal, feeling as nothing could be any more blissful. In his mind they were alone right now.

Unfortunately his inability to concentrate on anything other than Kurt meant he didn't notice a girl approaching their table until Kurt glanced up at her.

"Hey." The girl said, her attention reserved solely for Blaine. "My friend and I were sitting over at another table and were wondering if you boys would want to join us."

Blaine shared an uncomfortable glance with Kurt at the clear flirting. "Or maybe you'd be free later?" The girl asked.

Within mere seconds Kurt had his hands over Blaine's on the table, giving the girl the best 'sorry, sucks for you.' expression he could muster. "You were saying?"

The girl muttered something incomprehensible, a blush creeping up her face as she quickly walked over to her friend on the other side of the restaurant.

With an oddly triumph grin, Kurt held Blaine's hand for a little longer before letting go.

"Kurt did I just sense some possessiveness?" Blaine asked with amusement, raising one eyebrow and rolling a piece of salmon along his tongue (two could play at this game)

"Yes." Kurt said shamelessly, almost dropping his glass as he watched Blaine, who was now leaning closer to him. "I was thinking." He in a theatrical whisper. "If we kissed it might deter anybody else trying to pick us up."

Kurt took a gulp of his diet coke before imitating his boyfriend, leaning so close their lips were almost touching. "Really because I was thinking that you just wanted an excuse to kiss me."

"That did kind of occur to me." Blaine told him, putting a finger to his chin in a gesture of mock thought until Kurt to put a hand behind his neck and pulled him in for the kiss with a little force. After several surreal moments Kurt pulled away and attempted to get his breath back, which was not an easy feat with Blaine whispering _I love you _and looking at him with the softest puppy dog expression he had.

"Love you too." Kurt managed to say, finishing off the last of his fettuccini and leaning back in his chair. "My kisses rule yours though and you know it."

"Oh please." Blaine scoffed, dabbing at the sides of his mouth with his napkin. _Sexy dapper bastard _Kurt thought, before deciding to indulge Blaine. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being 'wash my mouth out' and 10 being 'Gucci at Christmas' I would give you..." Now Kurt was tapping his chin in thought, which Blaine found ungodly adorable. "8." Kurt decided.

"Oh come on i'm a 9." Blaine objected, tilting his head and running a finger lightly over his lips.

"8.5" Kurt corrected, feeling strangely jealous of a finger right now as Blaine moved it slowly from the crook of his lip and up to his chin. Then Blaine just had to take another swig at his greatly depleted coke and Kurt had no choice but to stare at his horribly appealing neck. _Damn him_ Kurt cursed. "Fine. 9. But you are so not over a 9.8"

"Is that so?" Blaine challenged, this time deciding that he would initiate the kiss as he touched Kurt's chin with two fingers and lifted it upwards, planting a kiss that gave both boys a feeling of warmth, candles and that delicious hot chocolate. "10." They whispered to each other, basking in the moment until Karofsky and Azimio passed by their table with their own cokes in their hands.

"WHOA would you homos take that outside? This is a public area." Azimio called, completely killing the moment.

"You're one to talk. You on a man date guys?" Blaine shot back.

Azimio cracked his knuckles but Karofsky put a restraining hand on the guys shoulder. "Lets get out of here before we get infected by the gay."

"Like you even know what infected means." Kurt retorted.

"Whatever." Karofsky said, feeling uncomfortable at Kurt's slightly sad expression and Blaine's disappointed glance that they were throwing his way. It was as if the three were wordlessly communicating a whole conversation, a secret that only the three of them knew as Karofsky practically dragged Azimio at the place.

As soon as they were out of earshot Blaine turned back to his boy. "But it's such a good infection."

Kurt smirked. "Tell me about it." He said, raising his glass and clinking it against Blaine's before they took a long sip in unison.

At that moment a buzz resounded in the air around their table, coming from the vibrating phone in the pocket of Blaine's jeans.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kurt said in annoyance, rolling his eyes while Blaine wiped his hands on a napkin and checked the caller ID.

"It's Santana." He said, flipping open his phone and hitting the answer button while Kurt raised his eyebrows and took a final sip at his drink.

"Hey Santana." Blaine said into the phone with a smile.

Santana was sitting crossed legged on her bed, trapping her cellphone between her ear and shoulder while she coated her nails in generous amounts of scarlet polish. Brittany lay stretched out across the other end of the bed, running her hands around a small snow globe. She wore a pained expression on her face, as if she was sad the snowman was trapped inside it.

"Hey Blainey." Santana called into the phone line, resisting the urge to call him hobbit. "I was thinking you should join the Glee Club at my house for a party on Saturday."

"A party?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt nearly had a fit, frantically moving his hands in a 'no way' gesture. "Uhh that sounds great but..."

"You're distracted by Kurt's sweet ass I know." Santana said, leaving Blaine sincerely thankful that Kurt couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. "Look you can bring your boy toy... Kurt too." She joked.

At that moment Brittany slipped off the bed and pulled on a pair of cream short shorts, modelling them for Santana. "Do you think Lord Tubbington would look fat in these?"

Santana grinned, pulling the phone away from her as she spoke. "Hold up I've got Klaine on the line." She said, putting the phone back to her ear.

Judging from Blaine's next word he'd obviously heard that. "Klaine?" He questioned.

"Kurt and Blaine? Come on get with the program." Santana teased, and she could practically hear Blaine's grin of approval at the new title. Kurt however was still making gestures that screamed 'hell to the no' on the other side of the table. "Kurt's not really interested." Blaine informed her.

"Let me go party line." Santana told him, pressing a button and dialing a number before Kurt's phone began to buzz in his pocket. Wiping at his mouth Kurt answered his phone, joining in on the conversation.

"Nice of you to join us baby doll." Santana told him, her tone causing Blaine to respond defensively. "Easy Santana."

"So to what do I owe this charming pleasure?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Santana decided to just cut to the chase, staring at her nails as she put a lid on the polish. "How do I get your Porcelain ass at my party?"

"Worship me and just praise my name in general." Kurt retorted, earning a laugh from Blaine on the other side of the table.

"Look come to the party. I bet you 20 I can have Finn in drag by the end of the night. It'll be killer blackmail material." Santana proposed.

Kurt's tone was practically dripping with lack of interest. "It's a party. You could get Finn to do almost anything. Besides I have enough blackmail material on him to write a novel. The guy's my brother."

"SOBER." Santana added.

Kurt laughed into the phone "Oh it's on." He told her.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll see you boys on Saturday." Santana said cheerily. "Until then what do you lover boys have planned? I swear being institutionalized at that school is killing both your spirits."

"Kurt's dad is out so we've got the place to ourselves when we get back." Blaine told her, toying with the napkin on the table before him.

"Wanky." Santana said in a low voice.

"SANTANA" Both Kurt and Blaine said firmly into their phones, which proved useless as Santana had ended the call.

Sighing in disbelief the pair shut their phone lids. "Sorry about her. Santana's not really known for her tact." Kurt apologized.

"Its okay she's... entertaining." Blaine said, pushing his plate to the side and pulling out several notes from his wallet.

"Blaine you really don't..." Kurt protested, but as always Blaine ignored him and placed the money under their bill and menu.

"You paid last time let me take care of it." Blaine said with a wink, standing up and reaching out a hand for Kurt. "Shall we?"

Kurt nodded, taking his hand and giggling slightly when Blaine pulled him in to his side by the waist. The gesture never failed to melt Kurt's heart into marshmallow cream again. It was almost becoming their thing, this sweet intimacy and longing for closeness, and he for one was not complaining as they walked out the door of the restaurant.

The gazes on their retreating backs were extremely mixed, some wore homophobic expressions of disgust, some wore expressions of jealousy, and some smiled, but the two girls in the corner stared after them with looks that could only be described as disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, sorry again for the late update. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts 3 can't tell you how much I love it. Please remember to drop a word or two in review format if you read and alert and I will adore you. Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Hope no-one finds it lame but enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Because of the beauty of the late afternoon, as well as how close the restaurant was, Kurt and Blaine had decided to leave their cars behind when they'd left for the restaurant. They strolled down the sidewalk in the fading light, guided by streetlights and the gold of a darkening sunset. Newly born stars seemed to wink in greeting, and Kurt mentally congratulated himself on the idea, even if it came directly from one of the cheesy pulp fiction romance novels under his bed.

Slowly they came across a small rose bush just off the path, the petals glistening what dew. Blaine smiled and leaned down to pluck one out, gasping when a small thorn cut into his finger. "Well that sufficiently ruined the moment." Blaine muttered, fighting the urge to poke his tongue out when Kurt laughed.

Grabbing Kurt's arm to stop him in his tracks Blaine got down on a knee, threatically presenting Kurt with the rose.

"I never took you for the cheesy type." Kurt teased, although a small smile was tugging at his lips as he took the flower.

" I believe your a fan of romance." Blaine retorted, flashing a charming smile to the boy above him, the light of the sky tinging his hair with its gold so that it almost matched his hazel eyes.

Kurt held the rose in his gloved hands and sniffed the gorgeous scent, which reminded him of his mother's perfume in a bittersweet way. Placing it carefully in his jacket pocket Kurt held out two hands. "Come 'ere" He said quietly.

Blaine took Kurt's hands, and they stod there holding each other for a moment under the streetlight before they carried on their way.

"I can definitely make the red of the rose work with this outfit." Kurt stated, putting a finger against a petal of the flower in his pocket and adopting the pose.

"Absolutely." Blaine agreed. "Now what was that about the house being all ours?"

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine and Kurt arrived at Santana's doorstep fashionably late, fashionable being the key word in Kurt's case. He was shuffling his feet in agitation, still worried and unsure where he stood with Kurt's friends. He was the new guy, a member of their competition, and it made him nervous beyond belief even though he'd known them all for a while now. All he had to do was look at Kurt to be distracted, marvelling at how perfect his hair managed to look every second, how his dark deep purple skinny jeans seem to cling to him deliciously, it was all he needed to feel more comfortable as Santana threw open the door.<p>

"Hey boys. Sex and rock n roll are in the next room over." Santana informed them, moving aside to let them through.

"I thought this was a party?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Santana shrugged. "Same thing."

Their ears ringing with the music already resounding through the house, Kurt and Blaine walked in, peeling off their jackets as they went.

Finn had arrived with Kurt and Blaine but was held up locking up the car, heading up Santana's front steps after them.

"Finny Hudson." Santana said in a low growl, grinning as he came to the door.

"Hey." Finn called back, raising an unopened can of burbon to her as a strange form of salute.

"Maybe you should hold back on that a little bit. You'll definitely want to remember what's going on in there." Santana told him, taking his can out of his hands and giving him a small wink as he escaped to the confines of the house.

Inside Finn tracked down Puck, who was currently pouring a flask of something into the punch. Santana, who was welcoming Brittany with a hug and Artie with a stony hello, hadn't noticed a thing.

"Santana just encouraged me not to drink."

"Dude thats bad." Puck said in shock. "Maybe she's sick or something."

"I don't know but it kind of freaked me out." Finn confessed.

Once Brittany joined the group things began to deteriorate rather rapidly. Sam had somehow managed to get his hands on Blaine's pink sunglasses, which were hanging off his face at an odd angle while he threw out Terminator impressions in the direction anyone who would listen. Kurt and Blaine had found a corner and were dancing wildly to the beat of their own music, Kurt waving his arms and shaking his hips while Blaine thrashed his head in every direction, beginning to feel the effect of the drinks he had chugged down.

"You're so awesome!" Blaine yelled over the music, a goofy drunken grin spreading across his face as he took another sip at his cup.

"That's what they tell me!" Kurt yelled back, putting his hands on his hips and wriggling them.

Blaine giggled and threw his arm around Kurt. "So beautiful and stylish..." he growled, leaning closer to the boy at his side. "I totally love you man!" Blaine confessed.

"I know." Kurt told him, placing his hands lightly on Blaine's hips and swaying with him in an odd dance, leading him over the couch before gently pushing him into it. Grabbing his own cup (of coke) Kurt fell into a spot beside Blaine, crossing one leg over the other and sipping at his drink.

Blaine wriggled closer to Kurt on the couch, wrapping his arms around him in a cuddle. Kurt shoved his cup down on the nearest bench and tried to break free of Blaine's hold, but he was surprisingly strong for a guy so drunk.

"Oh my god Kurt would you just let me snuggle you?" Blaine moaned in protest, nuzzling the side of Kurt's face with his cheek before burying his head in Kurt's chest. Smiling down at the boy below him, Kurt relaxed and settled down into the couch, slowly stroking Blaine's hair

Quinn, having learnt from her hangover at Rachel's party, was drinking a little slower than usual, and as a result her drunken anger hadn't set in it. "They're so sweet." She gushed

Santana scoffed, shoving a cup into Quinn's hand "Oh please i'm puking freaking Klainebows over here, they're sickening."

Feeling Kurt's hands on his locks Blaine looked up at him with puppy eyes, nuzzling his chest one more time before sitting up a bit and kissing him. Kurt was slightly taken aback but returned the kiss with enthusiasm, until it quickly escalated into making out.

Unfortunately for Finn he chose that moment to glance over at the couch, and was greeted with the

"Whoa what are you doing!" Finn called over to them, fighting the temptation to cover his eyes.

"Making out." Blaine slurred, returning to his attack on Kurt's lips.

Finn's face scrunched up in horror "Dude thats my brother!"

"Mhm." Blaine mumbled again against Kurt's lips, putting his hands behind the back of his head until Kurt emerged for air. "Hey Finn? He asked, trying ignore Blaine's nuzzling.

"Yeah?" Finn asked, sipping at his punch.

"Shut up." Kurt told him, leaning back into Blaine's lips while Finn walked off, covering his eyes in his hands and almost walking into Quinn, who held out a hand to steady him.

"Geez just walk into me why don't you?" She shot at him, taking another gulp from the drink in her hand as left to annoy Rachel, who was eyeing the stage with a gleam in her eye.

Brittany was hanging by her legs from a bar embedded into the wall of Santana's lounge, wearing nothing but her shorts and a black and pink pokadot bra. It seemed an odd addition to the house, but Santana had ways to bully her parents into giving her her way. The bar was a perfect instrument for practicing for Santana to enhance her flexibility for dance and cheerleading routines. When they had still been on the cheerios Brit had spent hours hitting the bar with Santana, strengthening their muscles and making sure they had the latest insane routine Coach Sylvester had concoted nailed before the next practice.

Blaine spotted Brittany on the bar and started waving at her frantically. "Hi Brittany!"

Brittany stopped swinging for a moment, her eyes widening at Blaine's words. "DOLPHIN!" She screamed, dropping off the bar and running over to him, tackling him to the ground.

Kurt winced as they hit the ground. _Ouch _he thought, even though neither Blaine nor Brittany seemed to mind, as they were laughing their heads off on the ground. Kurt plastered on a smile on his face and tapped his foot to the music, waiting patiently for Brittany to get off from on top of his boyfriend. After several moments he gave up

"Brittany, are you straddling my man?"

"Totally." Brittany replied, pushing her hair out of her eyes as Kurt leaned down and pulled her off Blaine, lightly pushing her towards Artie.

Santana looked on with jealousy and annoyance as Brittany settled on Artie's lap, before deciding to spice the night up a little. "Truth or dare losers!" She announced, picking a bottle up off the counter and chugging it down to use in the game.

The others cheered in agreement, and settled down on the floor in what looked more like a oval than a circle.

"The first spin is all mine." Santana informed them, placing the bottle in the center and spinning it. It landed with the open end facing Finn, who was sitting next to Quinn. _Perfect _Santana thought.

"I dare you to kiss me Hudson." She ordered, puckering her lips in invitation.

Finn giggled in drunken goofiness, leaning forward and kissing her amid hollars and whoops from the crowd.

Santana pressed her lips tight against and moved them as if she was painting them, spreading her lipstick across until they would gleam scarlet. Smirking against his lips she pulled a small pair of stick on earrings from her jacket pocket, moving her fingers to his ears and stroking them to mask the fact that she was sticking them on. That was the point she noticed the death glare Quinn was aiming at her, and pulled away from him. Looking directly at Kurt she flashed all ten of her fingers at him twice, reminding him of the $20 she would be having soon. Kurt simply rolled his eyes as if to say _not happening_

Sam was still looking between Finn and Santana. "So would they be Sin?" He began to ask, but nobody answered his question.

Kurt dived forward to take the bottle next, wanting to have some fun with this game. He eyed Blaine beside him and twisted the bottle forcefully, and as he hoped it spun in almost a complete 360, landing on Blaine. "I have the perfect dare." Kurt declared eagerly. "Blaine Anderson. I dare you to wash that gel out of your hair."

Even the most drunken of the party attendees looked up in curiosity while Blaine seemed to recover some of his senses due to his horror

"No way!" He protested, and was about to reach for a shot of tequila as the penalty for refusing a dare before Santana took it and downed it herself. "Hit the sink Warbler." She slurred.

Blaine sighed and stood up, stumbling towards the bathroom while the game continued.

"My turn now!" Brittany said excitedly, spinning the bottle and watching as it landed on Finn once again.

The others laughed at Finn's misfortune, while Puck slapped his friend on the back playfully. "Looks like its just not your night aye dude?"

Brittany was about to open her mouth and ask for a truth before Santana leaned over and whispered in her ear, changing her mind.

"Finn I dare you to wear my top, because you'd so look hot in it." Brittany told him, while Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's pink top, which was draped across a chair.

The others started cackling once again, Mercedes and Tina clutching their chests and almost collapsing in hysteric laughter as Finn pulled his shirt over his head and replaced it with Brittany's. It was a little tight against his muscles bit it fit. Now Santana wore the smirk of triumph, and flashed her fingers in Kurt's direction twice. _I win baby boy _she boasted with her language.

Kurt's attention however, was diverted to the bathroom door by the kitchen, which Blaine had just now felt brave enough to leave. As Blaine approached the group and they took notice of him the laughter died down as the others noticed Blaine, several jaws approaching the floor. It was as if Puck had shaved his mohawk all over again.

Blaine's had a head of wild untamed locks, unruly curls that were quite long when not slicked back.

"Damn Blaine.." Santana growled.

Brittany on the other hand had seemingly forgotten that Artie was beside her. "Do you wanna make out?"

Puck expected Kurt to respond to the clear flirting in outrage but Kurt seemed too busy staring at Blaine so he interjected. "Dude he has a boyfriend." He shot in Brittany's direction.

Blaine however, standing before his boyfriend, was focused on Kurt's reaction only. "Kurt you haven't said anything..."

Kurt continued to gape at his boyfriend, standing up and twirling a finger around individual curls, letting them spring and bounce before sitting back down in silence. Blaine put his hands in his pockets and bit his lip, looking uncomfortable before Kurt reached up, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, digging his hands into his hair and running it through it ruthlessly, clashing their mouths together.

There was mixed emotions from the others in the room. Santana continued to sip her drink and watched the pair as if it were a show. Finn fled the room and escaped to the confines of the kitchen, while Rachel covered her eyes and squealed. Puck and Sam seemed to be cat-calling, yelling several things such as 'Get some!' and 'dudes get a room!'

Quinn however, having spent quite a bit of time at Santana's as a cheerio, retreated to the guest bedroom, where she grabbed a light blanket. She returned to the lounge with it and threw it over Kurt and Blaine. Neither of them seemed to notice however, as they hadn't stopped.

By the end of the game neither of them had resurfaced, and it was only when the music died down that they poked their heads out of the blanket. "Whatdidwemiss?" Blaine said groggily, while Kurt's head popped up beside him, blowing his truselled hair out of his face.

"Parties up lover boys lets go." Santana told them, whipping off the blanket and tilting her head in the direction of the other exiting house guests.

Kurt put one hand behind Blaine's back to stop him falling back down as they rose, before dusting off his pants and trying to check the back of his shirt for snags.

"Thanks for the great night guys! It was the best!" Finn yelled to the air, backing towards Santana's front door until he tripped on an umbrella stand.

Watching as if it was a movie he'd been waiting to see, a superior look spread across Kurt's face. "Oh look at that he's drunk." He told Santana

"Oh please he's just stupid." Santana argued.

Finn was now chucking Brittany's shirt in her direction and attempting to put his back on, he seemed to be having trouble finding the armholes however. Kurt took this as further confirmation and opened up his hand, moving his fingers towards himself in a 'give it up.' motion.

Santana narrowed her eyes and handed over the $20 reluctantly. "You've made it on my list lady lips."

Rather than being scared by the warning Kurt's smile just got wider. Draping one of Blaine's arms around his shoulder he walked over to Finn, snatching the car keys from his pocket and dragging the two of them to the car safely


End file.
